An umbrella is extensively applied to sites such as beach, a villa, a swimming pool or a café. However, functionality of current umbrellas used outdoor for leisure purpose is generally relatively single. The umbrellas mainly function for umbrella purpose and do not have special functions. Furthermore, since an area of an umbrella surface of current umbrellas is large and an external upright column for supporting the umbrella surface is high, it is very laborious to directly open and close the umbrella manually. Although the Chinese patent with an announcement and grant number CN2482841Y discloses an umbrella that is opened electrically via a mechanical structure, such umbrella must be opened with a power source being externally connected and therefore is inconvenient in use. Meanwhile, as people depend more and more on digital technology, more people and events develop based on Internet and electronic science and technology, electrical energy and electronics are already closely related to people's life, and umbrellas having single functionality cannot suffice to meet needs of people's leisure life.